


My Little Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I'm thinking this is a bad idea., M/M, Nervous to post., OH LAWDY.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't think when I get this heat. When my body seems to burn with a fever of 102 degrees. When my head turns fuzzy with frustration and my body shakes with anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Heat

I don't think when I get this heat. When my body seems to burn with a fever of 102 degrees. When my head turns fuzzy with frustration and my body shakes with anger. It's like for a moment I'm someone else. And on good days it's just for a moment. Just a moment before I realize I'm not my own and I only blurt an empty insult before letting my head cool back down. Sometimes, it's not that simple. When It's too late and I can't take a second to calm the storm and I'm taken over by a raging anger that boils and burns everyone it touches. But those times are rare. However, rare or not, I hate the feeling. The feeling of being controlled. Especially when Gavin's around.

But right now, I know it's too late. Even with his hands gripping the fabric of my shirt at the small of my back I know it's too late. Thankfully, it’s not him that causing the heat. No. It's the two men standing in front of us under the dimly light street. Demanding everything we have and threatening to harm my boy with the black gun held so close to our heads. And they smirk, so sure that they already own what's ours. I would laugh if I wasn't so angry. I would probably even have enough sense to think about what was going on. But I already said I don't think when I get this way. The only thing I want is to get Gavin safely back to the apartment.  
"Hurry up! Empty your pockets before I fucking shoot!" One of the thugs yell, causing Gavin to tug harder.

I stare him down, sizing up him and his partner. Both are about my size however one seems an inch, give or take, taller than me. I don't consider my chances of winning as I dive forward at the armed man and twist his wrist: causing him to drop the gun. He let his guard down thinking he had us as soon as he'd pulled it out. With a swift kick, the gun is now behind me by Gavin. I clench my fist and aim straight at the man’s face and he tumbles back a few steps. The two look dumb founded as one wipes blood from his broken nose. This is the only incentive they need to lunge towards me. I manage to dodge the shorter one, but the taller grabs my hair and brings a knee to my face. I only hesitate for a second to regain my balance before I sock him in the gut. With a groan he doubles over. There's a sharp pain in my left shoulder and behind me Gavin's screams my name. I jerk around, not feeling the deep gash near my collar bone. The shorter man is inches from him, to close for comfort, and I immediately grab the back of his shirt and twist him around. 

"Fucking asshole!" I yell, punching his left temple and he immediately falls backwards.

These guys are weak and they only relied on their weapon. I, however, don't. But I don't notice when the taller one gets up and comes toward me with a knife.

"You touch him again and I'll shoot your fucking brains out, you minge!" Gavin voice startles me and I take a step back, completely reliant on Gavin's defense.

Scrambling, the two men listen, quickly getting to the feet. They breathe heavy, much like I do. Blood runs down the shorter man's face, and I’m not sure if it’s from his nose or his temple. They both look at each other, weighing their options. I knew they had lost once they had lost their gun. It seems they both know too, because we little hesitation they both sprint off.

Catching my breathe, I place my hands on my knees. With a hard laugh, I wipe at the blood from my nose. It doesn’t feel too great getting’ kneed to the face. Shaking my head, I turn slowly, taking Gavin in. His body shakes, his eyes wide, and his hands are positioned wrong on the gun- which is still up in the air.

"Gav, you okay?" I gently say, placing my hands on top of his to grab the gun.

He lets me take it and I throw it on the ground: instantly throwing my arms around his shoulders.

"M-Mi-cool?" Gavin stutters, clutching the back of my shirt.

"Fucking idiot!" I yell, clutching him tighter. "What would have happened if I hadn't come out to walk with you? You would have gotten fucking hurt- or- or fucking killed! You could have gotten fucking killed!"

"Thank you." He mutters, burying his face into my neck. "I’m Sorry."

His voice quivers as I begin to pull him down onto the ground. I position him carefully on my lap, resting his head on my chest as he begins to cry.

"I thought they were gonna kill my lovely little boy." He cries, he's nails clawing into my shoulders.

I let out a gasp as a pain runs up the left side of my chest. He pulls away quickly, eyes brimmed red, and looks to my bloody shoulder.

"Oh my god, oh my- " he quickly out of my lap and tries to pull at the tear in my sweatshirt as he tries to examine the wound.

"We have to get you to the hospital." He gasps, pulling out his phone.

"Gavin- Gavin I'm alright-" I start to argue, but a quick kiss on my nose stops me.

He pulls away with blood on his bottom lip, my blood. Without thinking, I wipe it off. And he smiles to me. Placing the phone to his ear, and holding it up with his shoulder, he tries to wipe more blood from my face with the hem of his shirt.

"What the hell do you want Gavin?" Geoff grumbles loudly enough for even Michael to hear, probably woken from sleep.

"Geoff, can you come pick us up?"

**Author's Note:**

> OH GOD. I did it. I posted a fanfic. OH LAWDY. Please, please, comment if you like or don't like something. I'm all for constructive criticism. If you think it's worth it, I'll post another chapter. 
> 
> I have another fanfic for this couple I'm thinking of posting later. So if this one doesn't do good, maybe the other one will.


End file.
